fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lewyn/Heroes Quotes
Summoned * "Hello there! The name's Lewyn. I'm a simple traveler, a wayward bard... Though there is more to my tale." Home * "I once thought that those who crave authority should simply take it. As it turns out, that was my way of justifying my own weakness. I had walked away from my responsibilities." * "Silesse is a quiet country of snow- covered trees... Concealing the avarice of the nobility and burying the blood spilled by its citizens." * "You're steadfast in your duty, aren't you? Unlike me. One thing, though. Learn to be flexible, or you may miss what's right in front of your nose." * "There's a song I'd like to play if you'd be so kind as to listen. It reminds me of the past." * "What did you think of my performance? I certainly look the part, don't I? Don't forget that I can fight as well. I'm not half bad at that, either." * "I'm here for Friend. Let me play you a tune." (Greeting from friend) * "Very good work preparing for the battles ahead. You're very skilled. I respect that. Don't make that face. I'm serious! You've impressed me. I've seen all you do to help that trio from Askr. The only thing I can't figure out is what matters to you. Do you have a goal? Something to protect? Do you have the resolve needed to see everything through? If you lack these things, stop fighting now. Moving forward blindly...could cost you your life. You don't want that, do you? Take a good look at yourself. Otherwise, at a critical moment...you'll fall. As for me, I can't die yet because I haven't done what needs to be done. One fool like me is enough... Take care of yourself, Kiran." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm nothing more than a wayward bard." * "You're persistent! Interested in me, are you?" * "This tome, Forseti, has been passed down by the royal family for years. But, for me, it's so much more than just some heirloom." * "I used to think it better that the king be a man who brims with the ambition to rule." * "Lead the world warmly, gentle as a breeze... That's a noble way to live." * "Past or present, it doesn't matter... I am nothing but a feckless minstrel." * "I can see the light in you. That light brings hope to everyone it shines on." Map * "Ah." * "Only if you're good..." * "All right." Level Up * "As gentle as a breeze..." (5-6 stats up) * "Not so bad. I'll get there in the end." (3-4 stats up) * "Is that all?" (1-2 stats up) * "So you'd like me to fight... Indeed, it is my duty. I will make use of this." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Forseti's rage!" * "Think you can handle it?" * "Just give up." * "Sorry, but this is the end." Defeat * "There's still much to do..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes